Shy Romance
by chronicstoner
Summary: a new pony called pineapple express has arrived to ponyville and say fluttershy and fell head over hooves for her


Shy Romance

Chapter 1 A new pony in town

Pinkie pie is running all over the place today because a new pony is in town she need to throw one of her famous pinkie parties. The new pony is called Pinapple express he is a yellow stallion with orange mane and tail, his eyes are green and his mark is 3 marijuana leaves, he recently heard of ponyville through a flyer, the flyer said that there was a small house for sale with a little yard and a garden. the house he was currently living in was becoming to stressfull and he needed to get away so he though what better way to relive his stress then to move to the country. When he got to his house he found that he had alot of work to do to restore the house, determined he started by paching up the roof and fixing up a few holes in the wall. Then he built a set of stairs going up to the second floor and he also built a bed finally, finished his work for the day he hears a knock on the door, he opens it to find a little purple and green dragon.

"Hi my name is Spike!" exclaimed the baby dragon. "I was told to bring you to the town library" he said with a smile on his face. " I have so much work to

do, though" said the yellow stallion. "Forget about it for tonight, please, come with me" Spike said with big puppy eyes. "Alright then!" says pineapple, then they walk to the library.

Spike and Pineapple strike a conversation, "so whats your name?" asks the dragon. "My name is Pineapple Express." replied the yellow pony. " Thats a nice name, where are you from and what brings you hear?" Spike asks. " Well im from Manehattan and I came to Ponyville cause i was tired of the city and i wanted to get away from my parents, I guess this town looked like a nice place so I took my chances." the young stallion replies, "what about you, what brought you here?" the stallion asks. "Well thats a long story. My friend and I came here on a mission to check up on the preperations for the Summer Sun Celebration and also to make friends. Things happened and now me and my friend, twilight sparkle, live at the library and we study the Magic of Friendship" says the dragon. " Well thats a very interesting story, so why was it so important that I come with you to the library?" he asks "wait and see" says the dragon " were almost there" he adds. A few minutes later they arrive to the library.

As they walk in the stallion notices that the lights are out and he can here faint whispering. The lights turn on and he hears "Suprise!" the whole town is there to greet him, thanks to Pinkie pie's awesome party. Being the shy pony he is the yellow stallion spent most of the night in his little corner talking to spike, when all of a sudden he sees the most beautiful mare he has ever seen. He was mesmorized by her beautiful long pink mane and her pretty aqua eyes. "Who is that beautiful pony?" Pineapple asks Spike "Her name is fluttershy" the little dragon replies. "What is she like?" the love struck stallion asks. "Well for one, she very kind and caring but shes also very shy if you want to be friend with her it will take some time, I can promis you that and also..." but before the dragon could finish five ponies showed up to introduce themselves; "HELLO I'M PINKIE PIE" screams the pink energetic mare. "My name is twilight sparkle" says the purple unicorn. " I'm applejack" says the orange pony. "I'm rarity" says the white and purple unicorn. "hey im rainbow dash and over there is fluttershy but she's really shy so she didnt want to come over here ill try to introduce you later" says the over confident blue pegasus. " Oh.. emm... hello everyone .. pleased to meet you, my name is Pineapple Express. and emm.. Rainbow Dash please introduce me to Fluttershy later I would appreciate it so much." the yellow stallion replies. "Okay I will introduce you to her, just give me ten seconds" says Rainbow Dash, then the blue pegasus rushes through the room and brings fluttershy back as fast as Pineapple could blink. "That was alot less then ten seconds Rainbow" Pineapple says. "Yea well is was easier then I thought; Fluttershy meet Pineapple Express he's the new pony in town" Rainbow Dash says. "..._Hello..." _Fluttershy whispers. "Hello fluttershy, you are very pretty" says Pineapple. The shy pegasus blushes, let out a sqeak and runs away. "Was it something I said?" asks Pineapple. "No, shes just really shy" rainbow replies, "so you think shes pretty do you? Does someone have a crush?" she asks. "Well, I guess you could call it that, when I first saw her I had butterflies in my stomach and when she came over i felt so nervous." Pineapple replies. "Oh my gosh!" Rainbow says as she starts to laugh. "Don't worry, I'll help you" she says with a smile. "You will?" Pineapple asks. "Yes, of course Fluttershy needs to loosen up and as mellow as you look, you seem to be the right pony to help her." she replies. "Oh I see, so your using me to tweak your friends personality?" he asks. " No, you seem like you could make her really happy and I think you would be good to her" she anwsers. "Okay, well its getting late so i'm gonna head home." he says with a yawn. " If I could remember which way to go that is." he adds. "Dont worry I'll fly with you there so you dont get lost" Rainbow replies. "Oh, thank you, GOOD BYE EVERYONE!" he shouts out.

The two pegasus fly off to Pinapple's house "So do you think you could tell me a little about Fluttershy? I know she kind... and really shy but that all I know." Pineapple asks. "Fluttershy loves animals and nature, and like you said she is very kind, but you dont make her give you 'the stare' cause it is pretty scary, she also conducts a choir of birds." Rainbow replies as they arrive at pineapple's house. "Well, we're here, I'll see you tomorow." Rainbow says as she begins to fly away. "Bye, see you tomorow" Pineapple replies. "_Finally I'm home, time for bed_" He thinks to himself as he walks through the then proceed to locking his door and headed to bed where he slowly fell asleep and dreamed about his newfound crush fluttershy.


End file.
